percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Min Aradia
Min Chunhwa is an eighteen-year-old Korean-born Greek demigod, the daughter of Persephone and Min Woosung. She is also the step-sister of the late Bianca di Angelo, Nico di Angelo and Hazel Lavesque. She is known in the Underworld as the "Hell Princess", and "Spring Nymph" in Olympus. She is the current girlfriend of Malcom Pace. History Early Life Min Chunhwa was born around April 4th, 1992, to Persephone, Greek Goddess of Spring, Nature, and the Underworld, and Min Woosung, a mortal. As a baby, her mother left, as it was usual for the gods, and to protect her and her father from the wrath of Hades. She would usually visit her during Spring, and for her third birthday gifted her a dagger. She stayed with the name her mother used to call her, "Aradia", and would often introduce herself with that name. She was raised by her single father in Las Vegas, since the latter owned a casino resort there. Woosung raised her in the gambling atmosphere hoping to hide her smell from the monsters that would hunt her. After her seventh birthday, her father sent her away to Camp Half-Blood so she could learn to defend herself and be with people of "her own nature". First Quest Upon arriving at Camp Half-Blood, she introduced herself as Min Aradia and was placed in the Hermes cabin. Soon after Luke's and Annabeth's arrival, the cabin began getting "cramped", and she went to speak with Dionysus over the matter of making her own cabin. Her suggestion was scrapped immediately, with her not being claimed yet by any god, and was suspected to be the daughter of a nature nymph or minor goddess. Soon after, she started practicing with the Hermes cabin swordsmanship, and quickly surpassed even Luke with her small dagger. Once practicing at night, she accidentally almost killed Malcom Pace, and hence stopped training and using violence as a first resort. Instead, she took her time to perfect her magic with the forest nymphs in the camp, and was soon called by Chiron to take on a quest. "A demigod must represent all // To protect whom was thought lost // Bring back the flower of fall // And prevent wreckage that will be fought." She travels to Central Park and retrieves Narcissus from the clutches of a cyclops, returning him to Olympus before the gods started to fight over who had abducted him. Once there, she takes the opportunity to ask whom her god parent might be, but before she can, Zeus comments on how the child of a minor goddess could complete such a quest and slay a cyclops, and refrains from asking and leaves. While on her way back to camp, she goes into a state of self reflection, wondering if she truly belongs in the camp. This drives her to return to camp and stay in the woods, creating a cabin all on her own with help of her powers and the forest nymphs. She watches the camp from afar, but doesn't go near it, still managing to stay inside the boundary of Thalia's tree. Percy Jackson and The Olympians Arc The Lightning Thief Aradia was taking a night walk while eating some pomegranates walking aside the border of the camp, near Thalia's tree when she hears a loud roaring sound down the hill. She goes to check it out right after she hears screaming, only to find a boy fighting the minotaur with a satyr she had recognized passed out on the side. She watches hidden for a while, until she sees the boy can't fight anymore. Aradia then throws a pomegranate straight into it's mouth, choking the creature, and managing to cut off one of it's horns with her dagger. The boy takes the horn and stabs the creature with it, making it desintegrate. She helps him carry the satyr back to the camp, where he too passes out once the Big House was in view. She manages to carry both of them to the house, being greeted by Chiron and Dionysus. She has an extended conversation with the both of them about her disappearance while Argus carries both bodies inside. She explains how she never really disappeared, and that she's okay with everyone else thinking she's dead, but finds everything a bit sad to know how no one really mourned her "death". Aradia tells them not to let Percy know she's alive, then leaves to her cabin, leaving a trail of flowers behind. She begins to keep an eye on the boy, whom she learned his name was Percy Jackson, from afar. She watched as Clarisse was bullying him and after she was covered in toilette water, Aradia used her powers to wrap her some rafflesias around her ankles to make her smell bad. Afterwards, she watches the game of capture the flag, and cheers silently as Luke carries the flag over the border. However, when the hellhound appears and tries to kill him, Aradia steps in the way and kills the creature with his sword. Then she watches as a holographic trident floats over his head, and Percy looks at her, and she realizes that she has three moons floating a top her head, as well as a flower crown. She was being claimed by Persephone, while he was a child of Poseidon. She helps him up, only for him to exclaim that she is indeed real. She retreats to her cabin in the woods, making sure she isn't followed, and later that night visits Percy in his new cabin. Aradia apologizes for keeping him in the dark and explains why everyone thinks she was dead. She cries a little, relieved that she won't have to doubt her own heritage again. For the next couple of days, she watches him train with Luke, and gives both of them some pointers, going to help grow the strawberries in the farm. Chiron summons her and Percy, explaining that the Master Bolt was stolen and offers Percy a quest, suggesting that Aradia should accompany him along. She declines his offer and opens the door to his office, revealing Annabeth at the door. She then yells to Chiron that she'll be leaving camp to go visit her father, who works in Vegas. Aradia leaves with Percy, Annabeth and Grover, whom was the satyr she carried to camp. She splits with them in New York, with her taking a flight to Vegas. Once there, she goes to visit her father, who owns a club there. Aradia sings in her father's club for pocket money until she gets a letter from Chiron, letting her know that a satyr discovered two orphaned demigods living in Vegas, and that if it's fine if they stay with her for a while. She agrees, only for them to appear at her door two days later. Lollio, who was already claimed by Aphrodite, and an unclaimed girl named Luna. Her father lets them stay in exchange for small work. Aradia explained everything the satyr left out, which they took surprisingly well. During this time, they formed a unit named "Kitty Gang", which with their pocket money managed to buy motorcycles. On a ride, she encounters the quest trio and asks what they're doing in Vegas. Annabeth asks if she knows how to get to the Underworld with their address, and they get on their motorcycles, going to L.A. Aradia tells Lollio and Luna to wait for them in the harbor while they enter the Underworld with her title of princess, managing to get past Cerberus and into Hades' throne room. There, he acuses Percy of stealing both the master bolt and his helm. To make things worse, Hades finds the bolt in Percy's backpack and demands that he hands it over and he will give Percy his mom back. While this, he blames Aradia for his stolen helm, claiming she's a bastard daughter. She retorts him by claiming to be the bastard princess of the Underworld, and the four then disappear out of the Underworld. Lollio and Luna join her, Annabeth and Grover as Percy battles Ares for both the bolt and the helm, and he miraculously wins. Secretly, Aradia was clutching her dagger, ready to jump onto Ares and "kill" him. Ares vanishes in his divine form, leaving the bolt and Helm of Darkness behind. Percy gives the helm to the Furies to return it to Hades, who in return sends back Sally to her apartment, and Aradia tells the trio that the only way they can get to New York in time is via plane. They get the tickets and Aradia tells Lollio and Luna it's time to go home. They go back to Vegas and Aradia says goodbye to her father for a while, and they take a road trip back to camp. Once there, she accommodates Lollio with his siblings in Aphrodite's cabin and Luna decides to live with her in her forest cabin. While she's taking a walk in the end of the summer, she encounters a struggling Percy on the ground, who mumbles something about a pit scorpion. She carries him to camp with help from some forest nymphs and she feeds him nectar and ambrosia. When he's better, he tells Aradia that he'll be leaving for the summer, while she smiles and says that she'll be awaiting his arrival. Sea of Monsters Aradia is present in border patrol once the mechanical bulls arrive at camp. Luna trapped a bull using her shadows, while Lollio and Aradia cut it's legs off, leaving it to Clarisse and her team. Once they spot Percy, she goes to help him, defeating the bulls. She greets Tyson with a smile and introduces himself, with the latter saying she was nice. During dinner, she gives Percy and Tyson a thumbs up when he is claimed, and is then called by Tantalus to stand up. There it is revealed that Tantalus resents Aradia for her step-father (Hades), and proceeds to humiliate her, saying she hasn't done anything productive and saying she's the child of a minor goddess. He manages to spite her anger and she yells back, running away towards the Big House to say goodbye to Chiron. After the ordeal, she never goes to dinner or anywhere near Tantalus. She and Luna decide to help Percy, Annabeth and Tyson in making a chariot for the game, and they are present when Percy and Annabeth argue. While planning out the model, Percy comments on how to save Thalia's tree, asking Aradia if her magic could help. She replies that she doesn't know, and continues to teach Tyson basic things like sarcasm and aesthetics. Two days later, Luna asks Percy if he has seen Aradia, claiming she has been missing for two days. They plan a search party on their own, and Tyson finds her aside Thalia's tree. The campers rush to where Tyson said, finding Aradia with her arms and feet wrapped in dead vines and her collarbone enveloped by thorns. The tree's pine needles had almost fully returned to it's host, but it was noticeable that Aradia was being poisoned as well. When Percy, Lollio and Luna try to pry her off the tree to no avail, her long pink hair turns black and it falls when Lollio touched it, turning into dead flowers. Dionysus and Tantalus then arrives, and with Tyson's help, Dionysus managed to pry her off the tree. They carried her back to the infirmary cabin, where Percy, Lollio and Luna took turns on feeding her ambrosia and nectar. Tantalus confirms that she will not be cured of the poison and will have to live sick. Dionysus stops her ambrosia treatment, for it's too dangerous for her to eat it often, and sends her to her cabin in the woods (to die). She doesn't attend the chariot race due to her health, but Luna goes to prepare the Tyson and Percy. The later days she spends aside Thalia's tree with the other satyrs and dryads, listening to their healing music, feeling herself slowly heal while they played. One night, she was woken up by a laughing voice, which turned out to be Luke. He tried to persuade her to join his side, but she refused. Luke kissed her against her will, and then disappeared outside her window. The next night, Hermes visited her and offered to cure her in exchange for helping Percy in his quest. She accepts and is the transported by Hermes into a ship. She soon sees the ship moving by itself, and Percy and Annabeth climb aboard soon. She lets them speak for a while before appearing. They smile and sail together to the cyclops' island, with both of them filling her in the events that had happened. Once they make it to the Cyclops island, she suggests climbing to his lair, and helps Percy get inside while Annabeth distracts the giant. She manages to get inside with Percy and unties Clarisse while he fills her and Grover on what's happened. When they fight the cyclops, she's kicked by him all the way across the bridge, but gets up and runs towards Annabeth. She drapes the fleece on her, and later tries to swim towards the ship with the rest of them, but Polyphemus throws a boulder towards them, and she sinks along with it. Before she passes out, a Hippocampi saves her as well as the rest of the team. Once they make it to Miami Beach, she asks Tyson if she can ride on his back, because she didn't feel so good. He carries her to shore, where she agrees that Clarisse should take the fleece back to camp alone, and is after captured by Luke. Once aboard the Princess Andromeda, Category:OC Club Category:Oc's Category:Character Page